


Announcements

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Twins!verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really hard to keep secrets in the Tower....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Announcements

Roy looked at the babies in the bassinets and watched Dick settle as he pulled out his phone and called the most important woman in his life, waiting impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello, Boy-o." He could hear the wind and muted hum of her bike, as she spoke through the phone tap in her helmet. Donna nudged Garth, and the two of them slipped back out of the room to let Roy have privacy for that call. 

"Hey Di... where are ya?"

"Currently looking for a mall I haven't shopped, but in Gotham, that's damn rare."

"Can you head on up to New York, Di? I kinda need you at the Tower."

The light, playful tone vanished. "Roy? What's wrong, baby?"

"I--Lian's okay, I'm okay..." Getting that back out of her mind was his biggest priority for a second, "Alright," he admitted, "I _think_ I'm okay, I just... need to talk to you, pretty quick."

"Be there in under two hours, Boy-o." She paused. "Strike that, Roy... I'll lean on the League for this."

He thought about protesting, then decided that was just fine with him. He didn't want to wait another couple of hours to have her there to talk to. "Okay, Di. I'll come out to meet you."

"Okay."

He slid out of Dick's light hold and tried to pull himself together to head up to the doors. He leaned against the frame once he got down there, watching for her -- not entirely sure where she'd wind up 'bounced' to. 

The satellite put her right on the edge of the island, and she picked up a jog to come over to him. "Hey," she murmured as she slid right into his arms, worried.

He pulled her in close, running a hand into her hair despite the gloves he had on, holding on snug. "Hey."

She closed her eyes, letting his calm heartbeat make most of her worry vanish. "So what's up, Boy-o?"

"I -- I hate magic, Di," he complained, holding her against him. 

She glanced up at his face sharply. "Roy, that's a Gotham gripe."

"I know it. I don't think Robbie's said it yet, but I'm pretty sure he will and at least it's not evil magic but if this is the Thunderbolt's fault I --" //Oh dear gods I sound like _Bart_.// 

Dinah stomped her foot. "Don't go blaming Johnny!" She then cocked her head to the side. "What happened? Did Dick get turned into a girl?"

"Thank Gods no, don't even mention that! No, he'd be complaining already if he'd been turned into a girl." He sucked a breath. "I didn't say the Thunderbolt for no reason, it's -- they're -- Fifth Dimensional... What did I do to wind up with more kids, Di?"

She blinked. She then moved back to check the color of the sky. She looked back at his face, one eyebrow going up. "Fifth dimensional kid... kids? Plural?"

"Mm-hmm... Seven-week old twins, from everything the scanner and Garth could tell us." 

Dinah took a deep breath, looking down, hiding her expression. Her shoulders were shaking within moments as she stood there, but Roy knew that set of her shoulders entirely too well.

"Oh, no, Di, that's not even the best part of this. They're mine and Dick's."

The shaking was abruptly accompanied by her very loud, very free laughter. She threw her arms around his waist, and hung on, convulsed by the humor of the situation.

"Diii...." he whined, not really to the point where he could think it was funny, arms still wrapped around her.

She tried to rein it in, got it mostly under control, and kissed his cheek. "Oh baby, at least neither of you actually had to be pregnant?"

"That's what Donna said," Roy said, leaning into her. "I just... Walking in my door to two cribs with two little bitty babies in them and arrows and his masks all over 'em was not a good start to my afternoon."

"Roy, let's just take it a bit at a time, honey. These things have a way of unraveling or being bad in the long run." She looped her arm around his waist. "Take me up to see them?"

"Garth checked, he said they're really real, human babies, Fifth Dimensional signature.. and the gene-scan says they're mine and Dick's, and Lian already wants to keep them, and... Okay, yeah. Come on up. They got my hair.. we can't tell about the eyes yet. And the rest of the team doesn't know yet, so shh?"

She muffled her voice by pressing her face into his shoulder, giggling just a little.

He shook his head and kept his arm wrapped around her as they headed back inside and down to his room, shutting the door firmly, but quietly, behind him. He'd seen Toni giving him a wide-eyed look, but he really could care less. 

Dinah had eyes only for the baby bassinets. She had long ago come to grips with her lack of child-bearing. Even the dip in the Pit had apparently failed to correct that, as Midnite's physicals had not been optimistic. But seeing twins that belonged to her boy... she felt that puff of auntly pride growing again.

Dick slid to his feet to say hello when Dinah came in, then saw that look in her eyes and just nodded hello, arching a brow at Roy, curious about how she'd taken it. 

Roy shrugged a shoulder, feeling his lips quirk in the wry smile that said he'd been laughed at again, and stood against Dinah's side as she looked down at their babies. 

She reached down, her hand curving gently around the soft red hair of one, before she stroked a finger over the other's small nose. Both continued to sleep, and she smiled very tenderly. "Beautiful, both of you. You're going to be little demons, but that's your daddies faults."

Roy shot an insulted look at the back of her head, but hearing Dinah say that... he looked over at Dick again, and saw that shocked/pleased look on Dick's face again, knowing it was all over his own face as well. Then Dick shook his head, chuckling softly. "You're probably right about that, Dinah." 

Dinah then turned and appraised the boys. She fixed both of them with her 'meddlesome' glare. "So...this means no Gotham, no 'Haven, no Star City... right?"

"Yes, Dinah," the two of them said in an uncanny stereo effect, then grinned at each other, amused by something they hadn't done in a long time. "I'm already working on figuring that one out," Dick added softly, looking a little concerned. 

Dinah looked at him, realized his complications, and growled at him. "For once, actually use the fact Bruce is the wealthiest damn man any of us know."

"...I'm thinking about that, Dinah, I am," he protested, half-considering hiding from her glare behind Roy.

She softened her stance then; this made Dick really family, after all, not just the boy with pretty legs, or the thorn in Roy's love life, or the cause of her partner's frequent moodiness.

Dick shook his head, startled that once again, she'd managed to make him consider backing down, and watched her settle. "Roy gave you the details, right?"

"Yes." She smiled again, absolutely amazed, happy, and amused, now. "So... it looks as if you two are family men together, now. You're going to need more than what's in those bags, and soon. That part I can handle." 

"Di...you can't afford..." 

"Don't start, Boy-o. You'd be amazed at what I can or cannot afford these days, and these children have two well-off grandfathers."

Dick snorted softly -- that was just the tiniest understatement, as she'd just mentioned. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you're volunteering to go shopping," he smiled at her, making it obvious he'd heard a little about her habits over the years, "but try and give us time to tell the team, let them freak out, and start converting rooms over before you show up with everything? Not that we don't have room to stick everything, but..." 

Roy watched her expression, remembering days when she could barely afford to keep Lian a few days, and wondered... but then, she always had said working for Oracle paid well. 

Dinah was pleased with the shopping trip she had in mind. A little phone call, and she was sure she'd have plenty to spend on the boys, and Lian, because she had to be perfectly fair. "Tell your team...but, Roy, I insist I get to see Oliver's reaction."

"Okay... I'm not trying to get out there with them, so... Hm. Wonder if Kyle's on-planet this week." 

Dick groaned softly, and Roy turned to look at him. "You know he'll think I'm joking if he doesn't see the babies, Robbie." 

"Yeah, you're right..." Dick finally agreed. 

"You've got it lucky, Dick. Bruce has the ability to believe in magic babies just because of the weird mess we've seen over the years," Dinah teased. "Comes from having Jason in city."

"Lucky is not what I'd call it," Dick disagreed. 

The not-blonde moved over and kissed Roy on the top of his head. "I'll stick around, because I know Kyle is in town. Jenny was griping at Alan for scheduling something when she wanted to catch up with Kyle instead."

He reached up to catch her for a minute. "Alright. Going to help us calm them back down?" He looked at her hopefully, while Dick shook his head, then looked thoughtful. "Dinah? How much would I have to beg to get you to tell O?"

Dinah let herself slide into Roy's chair, sharing his space easily. "I'd be glad to tell Oracle, Tightwing," she teased him. "And I think I can lend a hand on the calming."

Roy barely bit off the complaint at that nickname coming out of Dinah's mouth, and wrapped his arm closer around her. 

Dick sighed in relief, then his grin turned mischievous, "Thanks, 'Nets, I really appreciate it." 

She laughed, looking far younger than she ought to, even with a magic bath courtesy of Ra's al Ghul. "You're lucky you're kin, now." She only tolerated that nickname from the toughs in Gotham, the ones she had broken skulls on and with, when she was learning how to be a vigilante.

Dick smiled back at her and nodded, "I was counting on it." 

Roy'd nearly grabbed Dinah when he heard that nickname come out of Dick's mouth -- and her words, that open claim that Dick was family, now, and what Dick said back, just... He squeezed her again, then slid up and moved to his Robbie, pulling him in against him. 

Dinah settled firmly into his spot, while she watched the two of them. If she were a betting woman, she was pretty sure this was cinching the fact they were very much a proper couple now.

Dick curled in against his body, entirely willing to be held right now -- he was still about five breaths away from a panic attack any time he thought too much about this. After a few moments, he sighed, "Right, the team... Not bringing them in here. Not taking the babies out there, either." 

"Of course not. I'll sit with the babies," Dinah said, sharp in her quick reply. "You two get to handle your team." 

Roy nodded, letting Dinah win that one as he reluctantly let go of Dick. "Bottles're... oh, heck, it's still all laying out," he waved a hand at the table that had become baby central, and let Nightwing head out the door first. 

Dinah moved to where she could watch the babies sleeping, studying them with a fond look on her face.

Nightwing walked down into the Tower, feeling Roy's presence solid at his back, and hit one of the intercom panels. "Titans, den please..." 

"Now they're going to know something's wrong, Robbie, y'asked nicely," Roy teased him gently, hand on his shoulder as they headed that way. 

Dick rolled his eyes behind the mask and headed towards the den, watching as Donna corralled Lian to get her into the den as well. Garth's amused smile as they walked in made him check other faces, but so far, everyone else looked confused. 

Lian bounced away from Donna and directly to her daddy. Roy picked her up to his hip automatically, smiling when she scrambled higher, sitting on his shoulders so she could watch everyone's faces. "Is it all okay, daddy?" she asked softly. "Are we keeping them?"

"Si, etai yazi, si..." 

"So what's going on?" Jesse asked, perched on the edge of a couch. 

"Just to be perfectly clear, what I'm about to say is not a joke, and I am not messing around," Nightwing started. 

Garth looked tempted to say something, but kept his mouth shut as Toni sat forward in her chair a little.

"There're two new children downstairs in the Tower. They're magically created, but apparently entirely real... and they're Roy and I's." 

Jesse looked at the pair of them, opened her mouth, then shut it. She wanted so badly to say something about this being what happened to Titans like them, but that would implicate herself. 

Garth watched Toni in particular, who seemed to be having problems processing the wonderment involved at what they had announced. 

Lian looked very pleased that she had kept the secret, and more pleased that daddy and Uncle Nightwing were going to keep the babies, seeing the explosion just building up as confusion and bewilderment built into a babble of questions just under the surface. She liked when her aunts and uncles got noisy.

Nightwing looked back at Jesse, more than half able to hear exactly what she wasn't saying, and just watched the chaos start. He shifted back on his heels, watching his team start to explode. He let it work up a little, then started cutting in, laying a hand over on Roy's shoulder -- and made Garth throw him some back-up as well, when one of the girls was particularly stubborn. 

"Roy, think about it!" Jesse finally snapped. "How in heck do you think this isn't some kind of elaborate trap?"

"You think I'm not thinking that, Jesse?" Roy snapped back, "but I'm willing to trust Gillhead's ability to test magic. What the heck else are we supposed to do when everything says they're our kids?!" 

"Love them." Donna spoke clearly. "Love them and raise them and cherish every single moment you have with them."

Garth reached over and wrapped his arm around Donna's shoulder, leaning over against her supportively.

"That was kind of what I meant, Donna," Roy gentled his voice, moving over to her, Dick right at his side. 

"Enough, Jesse," Nightwing told her, voice carefully level.

"Sorry..." Jesse had the grace to say. 

Toni moved over to the speedster and stroked her hair, soothing her. "It's okay, Jesse, someone had to bring up the possible bad side of things." 

"Yeah, Toni," Roy agreed with her, almost despite himself. "That's why we had it checked out. Look, Jesse, would you feel better if I got Sentinel or Fate over here to take a look?" 

Jesse looked over at Garth, who shrugged. He was used to not being accepted at first word, but he was confident. Jesse sighed, realizing how bad this looked, but so many things had happened to them... "I'd feel better, yeah. Just for the second opinion."

"Alright. C'mon, Lian, Aunt Dinah's here." 

"Yay!" Lian hung her head over her daddy's. "My baby brothers are staying, right?"

"Yes, Lian," and it was Dick, not her daddy, that said it, stubborn set to his jaw and all. 

Roy flashed a smile at that and headed back down to his room, one hand up on his daughter.

Behind them, there was a heated debate, as Donna rounded on Jesse over her lack of faith in Garth, and Garth demurred that it was okay, that maybe Jesse's caution was well-placed, even though he was very confident this was a good thing.

He shook his head and ignored it, trusting Dick to shut them up if it got too bad, and just headed for Dinah. His eyes swung over the bassinets as soon as he entered the room, just checking. "Di, got a favor to ask." 

"Always willing for you, Roy." Dinah looked up from the cell she was texting on.

"Can you call over to the JSA and get either your 'uncle' or Dr. Fate to come take a look at the boys? Jesse's pretty spooked."

Dinah muttered something in gutter Thai about Jesse and not being able to be happy about anything. "Certainly." She used the phone, since it was personal.

Alan picked up his phone, "Junior?"

"Uncle Alan, I need you to meet me at Titans' Tower. If Hector's around, drag him with you."

"What are you doing over there, Junior?" he asked as he got to his feet and went to see if Fate was in the building.

"Visiting with my boy and his family," she said, quite innocently.

"Well, we'd have heard if there was trouble. We'll see you soon, Junior," Alan told her as he laid eyes on Hector and hung up. "Hector, Junior'd like us to go meet her at the Titans Tower." 

The white haired man looked vaguely annoyed. He would much prefer to get to the bottom of the mystery of Dawn Granger and his beloved Lyta, but... Dinah didn't ask often. "Very well." He picked up his Helm and slid it on, teleporting them both to the outskirts of Titan's island.

Garth's head popped up as that awareness pinged within him that serious magic was on the island. He ran out, saw it was Dr. Fate and grinned. "You're here to see the babies?"

"What?" Alan looked over at Hector as the awareness that Junior was being sneaky again registered. "Hello, Tempest. Canary called the two of us, failed to mention why... what's this about babies?"

"I feel lingering dimensional energies, Sentinel." 

Garth nodded. "I felt it, and when you meet the twins, you'll feel it more. Jesse is pretty upset, wanted a second opinion about the twins." He was leading them in the entire time.

//Babies, twins, "my boy and his family"... Junior, what are you up to?// Alan kept his questions to himself as he let the young hero lead them down. 

Nightwing fell in behind them as they passed the den, saying hello to both of them, then slipped ahead to step into a door. "Dinah, they're here."

"Oh good." Dinah bounced up and over, kissing Alan's cheek, despite the fact Garth had followed, and hugged Fate over his protests. "My boy and his lover here got handed a pair of twins... genetically belonging to them both. Care to double check this one so we can shut Jesse up?"

Dick's spine straightened as he watched their reactions, almost instinctively checking the cribs. 

Alan took a deep breath as Dinah so calmly rattled that implausible information off, and glanced at Fate first. "Now, Junior, that is pretty... unusual..."

"And so is two perfectly normal human beings having a kid whose voice is deadly," she replied sweetly. 

Dr. Fate had to bite back a noise at that warning shot across Sentinel's perceptions. It was a well known fact within the JSA that Dinah Junior was affected by the energies of her mother's teammates, in the womb. 

Roy watched nervously as Fate moved closer to the twins, reading them on the deep magic level. Nabu and Kent both came more to the front, helping him inspect the lines of magic laced around the pair, but none of the three of them saw any reason for concern. 

"It is Fifth Dimensional. But not the pattern we knew from Cei-u or what Johnny now produces."

"So...?" Dick asked worriedly, standing with his shoulder against Roy's chest, leaning into him. 

"They are real, they do not have any latent spells I can sense, and they are equally weighted between Chaos and Order."

Dick sighed in relief at Fate's pronouncement, heard Roy echo it, then felt him chuckle softly. "Well, if it wasn't the Thunderbolt, no, we can't blame Di this time, Robbie..."

"I didn't think it was my fault." Dinah glared at the boys playfully, but Dr. Fate and Sentinel both looked toward Lian, with her perpetual pre-school age.

"Dr. Fate? Do you have any ideas on which Imp might have done this?" Nightwing asked him, all alert.

"It is highly unlikely that Superman's favorite pest would have been involved, but it is difficult to tell the pair apart. Their signature is vastly different from Thunderbolt's, which is how I eliminated him."

"Awww..." Dick turned and buried his face in Roy's shoulder, sighing. "Just when I thought he'd gone away finally... Thank you, Dr. Fate." 

Dinah giggled. "Bats' favorite little imp just had to find a new way to complicate his life, huh?"

Dick sighed, nodding into Roy's shoulder. " _Not_ my fault, he doesn't even _like_ me..."

"It's okay, Dick... I mean... this is sudden, and not exactly how I saw life going, but, we have kids. Lian, and now she has two little brothers." Roy petted Dick's hair, as Lian managed to wedge between their legs, holding onto both of them. 

"Daddy, does this mean Uncle Dick is really Poppa Dick now?"

Dick looked at Roy, eyes flared behind the mask, head tipping slightly, and Roy nodded once, hand going down into Lian's hair. "Yes, etai yazi... I think it does."

"Yay! Now I have two daddies and two brothers and that is bestest!" She danced away happily, going to peer at said brothers happily. 

"Congratulations, boys," Alan said. 

"Thank you... Alan," Dick substituted the name for the codename with barely a hesitation.

Garth smiled then, seeing so many implications. He could hardly wait to share this news with Arthur, just to watch the stoic, growly warrior have a good laugh at Bruce's expense. He offered to show the senior heroes back out, and headed back up.


End file.
